


I Never Once Stopped Loving You

by donsboy



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:05:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys take a break from each other, and nothing is the same again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never Once Stopped Loving You

Jackson's nerves couldn't take much more. He knew this whole trial separation thing had been his idea, and it seemed like a good one at the time, but now that the appointed time was near, he was afraid of the outcome. Whatever happened, he knew that he'd done the right thing. He checked the clock once more and saw that it was time to go. He grabbed his jacket and keys and headed out the door.

Meanwhile, Don was just getting out of the shower. He'd waited for this day for so long, and now it was here. He hadn't wanted a separation from Jackson and Danny, but after thinking about it, it probably was the right thing to do. Until Jackson had pointed things out, he didn't realize just how bad things had gotten. After they'd gone their separate ways, Don had asked for a transfer to a new precinct because he couldn't think clearly running into Danny so much. He checked his watch and decided he'd better get a move on.

Lindsay took Danny his coffee. He looked at the clock on the kitchen wall and back down at the newspaper he was reading. He heard Lucy start to cry and got up to check on her. Once he'd calmed her, he picked her up and took her into the kitchen so he could finish his coffee. Lindsay told him that she was going to the grocery store and Danny said he would take care of Lucy. She walked over and kissed her husband and child and left to run her errands. Danny put Lucy in her playpen and stretched out on the couch, lost in thought. He knew today was the day he was supposed to meet Don and Jackson, but he knew he wasn't going. He stood to lose too much if he did. He'd found love with Lindsay and they'd had a baby together. He had everything he wanted, and didn't want to screw it up. 

Jackson got to the park early. He made himself slow down because he didn't want to look like an over-eager idiot in case no one showed up. He hoped that when he got to Strawberry Fields that at least one of the guys would be there. He made his way through the park and just as he topped the rise near the “Imagine” mosaic, he took a deep breath and felt the hurt spread through him at the sight of the empty mosaic. He walked down the small slope toward the mosaic anyway, hoping against hope that someone would show up anyway. As he was making his was down, it began to rain. The rain was fitting somehow because it matched Jackson's mood perfectly. Ever the optimist, he stood there in the downpour waiting anyway. Just when good sense was telling him to head home and get out of the rain, he heard a very familiar voice calling his name. He turned to see Don heading down the slope toward him. His heart skipped a beat the way it always did, and feeling foolish, he began to cry. When Don reached him, he pulled him into an embrace. 

Later, when they reached Jackson's apartment and had each taken a shower, they sat on either end of the sofa talking and catching each other up on what had gone on in the year they'd been separated. Eventually the topic of conversation turned to Danny.....

“Don, did you have any contact with Danny after we split up?”

“Not really.... I transferred to another precinct and didn't see him after that. I heard he married Lindsay Monroe, and that they have a little girl named Lucy.....”

Jackson's heart broke, but he never let it show. Now he knew why Danny didn't come to the park.....

“I can't believe he got married...... it's just as well I suppose.”

They talked of other things and Don eventually turned the conversation toward them and their future, if they had one.....

“Jackson, we need to talk about us.....”

“What about us, Don?”

“Do we have a future after all this?”

“Of course we do, Don. I never stopped believing we would get back together. At least I hoped we would anyway.”

“I hoped we would, too.....”

“I used to lay awake at night wondering about you and Danny and how things would turn out. When I saw you today, my patience was rewarded, and I just knew everything would be alright.....”

“Baby, I never stopped loving you, and I want us to really make a go of it.....”

“Donnie, there's nothing I want more, and for the record, I didn't stop loving you either.....”

With that, Jackson stood and reached out his hand toward Don. He stood and the two men embraced. Don kissed Jackson deeply and looked at him questioningly. Jackson winked and headed down the hall toward the bedroom. Don followed and stopped short in the bedroom doorway. Jackson had removed his robe and was laying on the bed draped in a crimson silk sheet. Don walked over to the bed and knelt down next to it.....

“Baby?”

“Yes, Donnie?”

“Are you sure?”

“Most definitely..... I've wanted this for far too long.....”

Don stood and removed his robe. Jackson drank in the sight of the tall, dark-haired man he was able to call his again. Don turned and went to turn the light off in the hall and returned. Jackson reached his arms out to Don and prayed that he would make it good. He didn't make it good, he made it great!

THE END


End file.
